Roads
by yaoigirl20
Summary: Lucas leaves without a word. Haley kicks Nathan out. Nathan goes on a continental search. wow. totally a soap opera. WARNING this is a slash! rated T for some mild cursing here and there and mild sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Road to Forgiveness

The old Tree Hill Church would've seemed beautiful, in it's array of lily's and lights that seemed as from heaven, that streamed through the stained-glass windows. That is if it weren't for the horrible circumstances. "Kieth Scott. A brother. A father." the casket read. Lucas walked up to the podium in the center of the stage. He looked down at it a moment before glancing up at the small audience in front of him. He took a deep breathe before beginning. "Kieth. You all knew he didn't really like being the center of attention," the blond took a short look at his mother, whom was near tears, so he had to quickly turn away, "I think we all feel that way sometimes. Though sometimes," he gave a glance toward his little brother, his head buried in his hands as Haley rubbed circles into his back, "we have to stand up for ourselves and for others," he paused, stepping closer to the podium, needing the extra support. "He was always there, always giving. He tried to save Jimmy, someone he didn't even know, and lost his own life in the process," Lucas was had trouble holding back his tears. "Um sorry," one pried through, he tried to brush it away but more just kept flowing out. "Damn," he muttered under his breathe. When he looked back up, his mom was making her way toward him. He aloud it. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm fine now, let me..."

"No, it's alright, Honey," she murmured to him through a hug. "Come on." The two walked down from the podium together and he ceremony continued.

Later, even after the funeral had ended, Luke didn't leave the grave yard till everyone was gone and the dark of night had risen. He didn't want to walk away, but knew he'd have to sooner or later. So, he slowly walked away from the grave and home.

When Lucas entered the neighborhood, it was really late. So, instead of disturbing his mother, he came in through the side door in his bedroom.

While undressing for sleep, he heard a voice out in the kitchen. He cracked the door open so he could hear the commotion outside. It was his mother. It seemed she was talking to some one, but he wasn't sure who. She said, "None of this can be real. Keith is gone, and I feel like I have nothing else. It seems... It seems that all of this started when Lucas started the basketball team." Lucas' eyes widened at this, "I don't want to blame him or... or anyone but it seems that --" her voice was then flooded out by sobs. Though, before closing his door again, he heard one last sentence, "I... I just don't know what... what I'm doing anymore..."

After quietly closing his door, he slide down to the floor and brought his knees to his chest. He sat there in the dark, silently crying.

Soon, Karen's sobs stopped and he realized she'd gone to bed. Lucas barely felt that he could move. His body was numb and it seemed that time itself had stopped. "Can all of this... really be my fault?" he asked the darkness that surrounded him.

In response to his question, Dan's voice crept into his head. " You were an accident. You were never supposed to be born. You're only a bother."

Lucas shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the ghostly whispers. Though he felt what he'd heard was true. "I never do anything right. I left Keith. I left him there to die!" the tears came harder, than. "What should I do? If Mom figures out this is also my fault..." he couldn't even finish.

The blond sat at his door with his emotions till deciding he couldn't stay there anymore. Not just on the floor, but in Tree Hill itself. Nothing was going right. Brooke found out he kissed Peyton and broke up with him. Peyton wouldn't talk to him due to the large rift between friendship and love. Nathan still hated him for not keeping his promise to leave Dan's secrets alone. True, Haley and him were together again which was great for them, but it also made her feel like she had to pick between him and her husband. He couldn't do that to her, she really loved him, so he's been keeping as much distance as he could. The only people still around were his mom, who was in an emotional turmoil state. Skills, whom was very busy with his new girlfriend, Bevin. And Mouth, though he was really torn about Jimmy's death and Luke didn't feel like thinking about that boy who used to be one of his best friends. That's leaves... no one. He was alone and he knew it.

Finally, he stood, pulling out his suitcase from underneath the bed. He stuffed anything he could into the large space. Knowing his mother wouldn't come back out into the kitchen, even if he'd thrown every dish to the ground, he went to steal the 100 bucks from under the cookie jar, which was only to be used in case of emergency's but Lucas didn't really care at the moment. He closed his suitcase and rolled it out to his car. After starting the car up he glanced once more to his childhood home. The place he was cared for and raised. The place he'd fell from the backyard tree and broken his arm. The place where he'd kissed the two most important girls in his life. Where he'd spent so many sleepovers with Haley, talking about their futures and where they'd be in ten years, which usually consisted of a famous basketball star and a scientist. Though they knew it was extremely far-fetched. He finally noticed the warm tears falling down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly. Then put the car into gear and pulled away. Without even looking back, he dove off into the dark night.

* * *

Chapter 1 of Road to Forgivness, Road to Love.

It has officially TAKEN OFF! now, join me on this exovation to the unknown.

...wow. I'm totally sleep deprived lol. I better go to bed. 'Night everybody.

O, don't forget to review!!


	2. Pheonix

Road to Forgiveness, Road to Love

**_Recap: _**

**After starting the car up he glanced once more to his childhood home. The place he was cared for and raised. The place he'd fell from the backyard tree and broken his arm. The place where he'd kissed the two most important girls in his life. Where he'd spent so many sleepovers with Haley, talking about their futures and where they'd be in ten years, which usually consisted of a famous basketball star and a scientist. Though they knew it was extremely far-fetched. He finally noticed the warm tears falling down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly. Then put the car into gear and pulled away. Without even looking back, he dove off into the dark night**

_"Lathan" -_ Thought

"Lathan" - Spoken

* * *

Nathan Scott, quietly sat in his old beat up chunk of metal he called a car. He had been for the past few hours watching Haley through the curtains as she dressed for bed and turn out the lights. They had just started living together again but lately, she's been really irritable. So much that she just kicked him out of their apartment! The events of the earlier hours rushed through his mind again as he remembered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's it. Get out, Nathan!" Haley yelled again to her young husband.

"What the hell, Haley. What is it now!?"

"Now!? This has only been building up. Now, now, you're leaving. OUT!!" She gave him a shove toward the door.

"Damn it, Haley. If you're gonna throw me out, at least let me grab some clothes!"

Her glare made Nathan feel a hole burrow into his chest. "Good idea. Cause you're defiantly not coming back!" The brunette walked down the hall into their bedroom, Nathan followed after her, steaming out his ears.

As soon as he was through the doorway, he saw her throwing all of his clothes into a large suitcase. "What the Hell!! Haley, stop! Can't we just talk?"

She paused to glance up at him. "You know what, Nathan, I'm tired of trying to talk to you. Nothing I do is enough for you anymore." She finished his packing and nearly threw the heavy suitcase at him.

He followed her once more into the kitchenette. "Please, Haley." She didn't even speak as she threw him another glare, and pulled a water bottle from the fridge. "Fine. I'll go tonight for you. But, I will be back tomorrow."

Before the young woman could even tip her head back and let the cool liquid to slide down her throat, she was yelling again. "No! Did you not here me? I said you are not coming back."

"Haley, you can't mean that. You're just mad," he watched her a moment waiting for her to retaliate, she didn't so he added, "Fine, when can I come back then, hm?" He was getting fed up with her little rant so he couldn't help but to start cocking an attitude with her.

His wife paused again, if only for a moment, to think. Then she spoke again, a little softer, "Lucas," his half-brothers name surprised Nathan. Neither of them had spoken much about the blond since he'd left nearly a month ago, "You can come home when Lucas comes home. How's that for a deal?" She walked back to their room again and shut the door behind her. Nathan didn't even bother following her. He knew the argument was over. He picked his bag up from the wood flooring and walked out, knowing his wife's wrath would be bestowed on him again if he did otherwise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And now here he is, slowly wasting away in the front seat of his car. He sighed and released his seat so that it was in a lieing position. Nathan glanced around the ceiling of his car. It seemed so much different from this angle. Bigger but also much darker and more threatening. Finally, he closed his eyes, trying to focus on falling asleep but everytime he started to doze, his mind kept returning to the end of his and Haley's argument. 'You can come home when Lucas comes home. When Lucas comes home. Lucas comes home.' "AH HA! Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner? All I have to do is get Luke home, and everything will go back to normal!" The young man put his car into gear and pulled away from his parking spot. He glanced back up at his bedroom window. "Don't worry, Haley, I'll be home soon with Lucas in tow."

Nathan Scott drove out into the street, making his way to the small Tree Hill Airport. He had no idea where he was going. Somewhere big, the farthest and hardest place to find him. Well, to the west of course. Let's see... LA, Phoenix, or Las Vegas.

There's no way Luke would go off to Las Vegas. What the hell would he do there?! He had no money... unless he got a job as a... _Oh My GOD! Never again, Nate. Don't you ever think about him like that again_!! Completely removing the thought of Lucas in a bar, nearly naked, he refocused on the road.

Alright, so Phoenix and LA. Great, two big cities and he was already longing for his large king sized bed next to Haley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The basketball star arrived in Phoenix, Arizona a few hours later. Using his credit card, he payed for a cab. He stopped at a cheap hotel and payed for a week. Once he was settled in, he took a seat on the hard mattress. From there he took in his surroundings. It was nothing like his home with Haley. It was a nice hotel but there were flaws that he couldn't ignore. The floors were damp and cold. The walls were colored, but when close enough, you could see paint chipping in the corners.

As he went to lay down, he closed his eyes and imagined Haley's curves resting against his body. Nathan began to shift his fingers through her soft brown lengths. The long strands spread out on her pillow as she lay so close to him. Too soon, Nathan felt himself being pulled into unconsciousness. But, he wanted to feel her once more. Though, as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through her long hair, he felt silk. Short silky strands had taken the place of his wifes' long flow of hair. The feel was strangely more comforting than Haley's and there was a familiar scent that rolled off and enveloped his senses. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to stay there for as long as he could, but was quickly brought back to reality as a knock came to the door.

"Housekeeping!" said a soft feminine voice. Nathan looked around, realizing he had indeed fell asleep. Bright light streamed through the parted curtains. "Hello?" the woman outside the door voiced again.

"Uh... yes, I'm here. One moment." The brunette stumbled to the hotel door and opened it for the little Mexican woman. He let her in. Before he left the room, he grabbed his wallet and his cell phone.

_"What a weird dream...."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

As Nathan made his way out of the lobby and out into the busy Arizona streets, he realized he had no idea what he was doing and where he was going to go. He merely stood outside the hotel mentally willing something to appear and tell him where to begin. And, as if an answer to his prayers, the manager stepped out into the warmth of a Spring sun for a smoke. He watched the older man for a moment before realizing God wasn't going to do all the work, so he spoke. "Um, excuse me?"

The manager glanced his way. "Yeah?" He asked gruffly.

"I was just wondering if you know of any parks. Maybe one with a basketball courts?"

The man paced backed into the lobby and returned a moment later with a packet. "This is a map of the downtown and the suburbs. I'm sure you can find you're way with this. Do you need a cab?" Nathan nodded while studying the map.

He pin-pointed three community parks and two student centers. As soon as the cab arrived, he was gone. None of the parks had a basketball court, which the young man was extencively surprised with. No one at the student center's had seen Lucas either. All the searching seemed a waist till he walked right up to a large inner city library_. "Duh! Why didn't I think of it before? That boy's such a book worm_!" He raced up the steep stairs and into the library. Immediately, he goes to the young librarian and, pulling out the picture of his team, asks if she's seen him around.

She glanced up at him in question. "Yes, I saw that young man just yesterday. He was typing on his laptop out there," she pointed to an outside patio, "After a while, he switched to an inside moniter. It seemed he didn't have an internet connector."

"That's great." It was an amazing relief to finally have a clue! The basketball star almost felt the wieght lift from his shoulders. "Do you know where he went afterwards?" She shook her head. "Oh, okay. Could you tell me what he was searching online, then?"

The young librarian gave him a skeptical look. "I'm afraid I can't without Police ID."

Nathan's face fell. "I'm not gonna lie to you Ma'am. I'm not an officer."

She looked back to her computer with a grin. "Didn't think so."

"Please! He's my brother," this caught the woman's attention so he continued, "He ran off about a month ago and I need to bring him home! Please, I'm begging you," He must be a better actor than he thought, cause he could feel the tears striking his eyes, suddenly.

The librarian finally broke down. She sighed before saying, "Alright. I'll help you, but if I get fired, it's your head!" He merely nodded with a smile. "Okay." She turned to her computer and began a typing in a series of numbers and letters. Finally, she swivled the moniter toward Nate. Posted on the screen was the flight schedule. "It seems your brother is on his way to L.A.

He quickly asked, "When?"

She turned the moniter back toward her and answered, "10 o'clock tonight. Delta gate C23." And before she could get another word out, Nathan was running for the door saying his thanks as he went. When the young man was back out into the street she quietly wished him luck.

* * *

Alight, so there you have CHAPTER 2!

woo-hoo. lol sorry im so freaking slow at posting new chapters!! I have like 6 stories going along with school work and such its tough to get on here and just focus on one thing, ya know. o well, now that I'm done with my little rant. I'll go away.

- Peyton.


	3. Finding

Road to Forgiveness, Road to Love

**_Recap: _**

_"Lathan" -_ Thought

"Lathan" - Spoken

_

* * *

_

_"That's it. Get out, Nathan!" Haley yelled again to her young husband._

_"Lucas," his half-brothers name surprised Nathan. Neither of them had spoken much about the blond since he'd left nearly a month ago, "You can come home when Lucas comes home. How's that for a deal?"_

_The basketball star arrived in Phoenix, Arizona._

_"It seems your brother is on his way to L.A."_

* * *

A booming voice came on over the intercom, "Gate C23, now boarding." Nathan's legs pulled faster as they sped at top speed. He'd never ran this fast, not even when being trained by Dan! The basketball star didn't even think of the growing cramp in his side and thighs, they no longer mattered. He needed to catch his brother before he disappeared again, this time maybe forever. He'd just arrived as the flight attendant was closing the door. "NO!" she looked back at him and opened them back up. He sped past her and onto the ramp, slowing as he approached the plane's entrance. The flight attendant stopped him and asked for his ticket. "My brother. He's trying to run away. Gotta stop him!"

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't --"

"I'm not leaving without him!!" He nearly screamed at the young woman. Everything grew uncomfortably silent. The basketball star was gasping for breathe, but he was now also shaking like a leaf. He felt like he was about to fall over from fatigue. This little mission didn't seem too much in Haley's honor anymore. He'd actually almost forgotten about his ex-wife/girlfriend by now. All he wanted was for everything to be normal again.

That's when a small voice came from the back of the air plane. "Nathan?" Lucas came to a standing position and slowly muscled his way down the small aile and toward his half brother. He spoke to the attendant in a sweet tone, "I'm sorry. If you'll just give us a moment out here, we can be on our way." She nodded and turned to help a couple with their luggage. Lucas pulled his brother out onto the ramp and whispered scolded him saying, "Nate, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"You can't (gasp) go!" He said, still trying to catch his breath from his long sprint.

"And why not!"

Nathan shook his head, "Just (gasp), just want things back (gasp) to how they were."

It was now the older brother's turn to shake his head. "That's not possible, Nate. Kieth is GONE! Do you not understand that? Nothing will ever be the same."

His lungs finally filled as he spoke in full sentences this time. "Please, Luke. Everyone misses you! Your mom is losing it without you, Haley has no idea what to do with herself, Brooke and Peyton seem to miss you some too, even if they're both pissed about the cheating shit you did. Hell, even Deb asks about you from time to time! You matter to all of us, don't you understand that? We lost Kieth, we don't wanna lose you too!"

The blond suddenly became very quiet. A moment later he asked, "What about you?"

This somehow surprised the brunette boy. "Huh?"

"How have you been since I disappeared?"

He had no idea how to answer, so he responded with another question, "What does it matter how I've been? Isn't your mom more important?"

"Of course, but you told me about everyone except you. I don't care if you haven't thought of me at all. Honestly, I just wanna know."

"Why?"

"JUST ANSWER ME, NATHAN!" His light blue eyes pierced his heart. Anger shown through his, usually, soft irises, but sadness filled the dark pupels.

For a few moments, the brunette was at a loss for words but eventually found his voice. "I care, Luke." _More than you'll ever know._

Before Luke could respond in anyway, the attendant came out onto the ramp and said, "Sir, we need to take off. Are you boarding?"

He pondered this for a moment before looking at his brother, seeing the hope in his eyes was too much to bare, so he made his final decision. "Fine, Nathan. I'll come home with you!" Lucas climbed back onto the plane to grab his one piece of luggage and returned to his brother who seemed to be grinning like a small child seeing his first display of fireworks. "Stop smiling," he grummbled passing by.

"No way. I'm not smiling at all," he answered, not even attempting to hide it.

- - - - - - - - -

Later, after going back to Nathan's hotel room and gathering his belongings, the two brother's boarded a bus. "How far do you think we can get on this thing?" Luke asked, still in a pouty mood about giving up his ticket.

"No idea. As far as we can, then we'll just grab another bus or taxi from there," the younger suggested indifferently.

Lucas sighed. "You know the busses don't run any later than 11, right?" Nathan shrugged. "Nathan! Pay attention. We have to stop somewhere."

"Yeah I know, and when we do we'll just get a room at a near-by motel or something. I don't care how long it takes to get home Luke, but we're going to get there," he scolded.

The blond huffed and turned to look out the window, trying as hard as he could to ignore his half-brother.

- - - - - - - - -

It'd been nearly an hour since they'd spoken. Nathan was listening to his ipod, leaving Luke to listen to the driver's choice, which just happened to be Classical. It didn't bother the boy too much as he settled over an old book. The brunette can't help but glance at his parter every now and then, taking in his small sighs of breathe and the little show of emotion that played on his face at what was happening in his novel. The smile made him think whatever was going on was happy. This made him smile as well. There was just something about his half-brother that just put him at ease. The world could be falling apart and all he had to do was sit beside the angst teen and everything went away. It was refreashing to be so relaxed. Nathan closed his eyes, feeling suddenly very tired. As the song he'd been listening to ended, he heard a loud gasp beside. He took a tentitive peek at Lucas, wondering what had happened in his novel that was so horrible. But Lucas wasn't looking down at his book. He was looking ahead in shock, his shoulders were high and tense, and he was sitting up straighter than ever. The brunette pulled one earphone out to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Listen," was his only response.

He pulled the other earphone out and listened hard. The radio had been changed to the news. The anouncer spoke loudly_, "Flight 152 too Los Angels crashed at 8:15 this evening. Unfortunetly, they is yet to find any life among the deceased. It seems the crash was due to blah, blah, blah_."

At this point, Nathan decided to ignore the female new announcer to look back at Lucas. The blond's eyes were nearly the size of basketballs and tears could be seen beginning to fill at the rims. The brunette reached over and gripped his tense shoulder. "Luke?" Just then the tears fell. "Shhh, It's okay," He wrapped his arm around the young man before turning his attention to the driver, "Hey, could you change the station?! Not the best kind of news, ya know?" The old man changed the station without another word, not wanting trouble, so he turned back to Luke, "Relax, Luke. We're gonna get off at the next stop and get a room for the night. Just breathe alright?" He sensed the man was going to have a nervous break down and that was the last thing he needed, "How does that sound?"

Lucas nodded but said sadly, "Maybe, maybe you should just get off. (sob) Every (sob) Everyone seems to - to die around me. Not you. Not you too."

"Hey. I'm gonna be fine! I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily Lucas."

"But--"

"Don't even try. I'm not scared of you." Nathan was, in fact, scared but not of his half-brother. He'd never seen Lucas Scott cry. He was somehow his ancher and it frightened him to see the young man so broken. Plus, they were both going through a hard time getting over their Uncle's murder. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I really hope it was worth it!!!

Thnks for so much patience, love ya guys 3

Ja ne --


	4. Mending

Road To Forgiveness, Road To Love

Chapter 4 - Mending Your Heart

thoughts: _"Lathan"_

speech: "Lathan"

_recap:_

_"Gate C23, now boarding."_

_"I'm not leaving without him!!"_

_"I don't care how long it takes to get home Luke, but we're going to get there,"_

_Flight 152 too Los Angelos crashed at 8:15 this evening. Unfortunately, they is yet to find any life among the deceased._

_This was going to be one long night._

* * *

The streets were dark and empty as bus #142 stopped at the corner of Wilkinson and Rogers. The last two passengers of the night shifted out onto the street. The brunette boy unloaded himself first, followed by the blond. Lucas Scott didn't even lift his eyes from the ground as his brother handed his bags to him, he merely grabbed for them blindly and walked the opposite direction. "Hey, wait up!" Nathan yelled after him, which he completely ignored. "Lucas, get your ass back here!" He still didn't listen, but he did stop where he stood. _"I guess that's a start." _It was no problem catching up. "I know you're upset but don't go leaving me like that." Luke just shrugged and began walking again. _"God, this kid is so freaking emo!" _The truth was, he really did feel sorry for his half-brother. He had just lost his Uncle, Kieth, the only father figure he'd ever had in his life. Yes, Nathan didn't have much of a father either, but at least he was there in some way or another. Lucas had no one, aside from his mother and Haley. _"I'm going to change that though. Starting tonight," _He vowed and took step beside Luke. "Alright, so the bus driver mentioned something about a cheap motel down Faith Ave." He didn't even get a nod from the other boy. "Come on, man. It's this way," he said pulling him to the right by his elbow.

Nathan tried to start up conversation, saying anything that would involve an answer other than shaking his head, but somehow it just didn't work. Lucas would find some way or anyother to avoid the conversation completely. This pissed Nathan off too no end, so he just gave up and stopped talking all together. Finally, they reached a small motel. "You wanna stay here while I go get us a room?" Lucas gave one of his usual responses, a single shrug as he starred off into space.

Nate sighed as he approached the front desk. There, he rang the bell and waited till a young woman came out from the back room, a smile painted on her lips. "Good evening, sir. What can I do for you?"

"Uh, a double, please?" He said unconsciously as he checked the door to see Lucas leaning against the telephone pole near the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I just gave out our last double room about an hour ago."

"Damn." He cursed, not needing one more unfortunate turn of events.

"But, um.. I do have a few singles. I can get you a discount on two rooms for the price of one double," she suggested after flinching back at his anger.

Again, the brunette sighed and smiled, for her benefit at least, before saying, "That'd be great. Thanks." With that, she disappeared into the back room only to return with two separate keys. She explained that the rooms were right next to one another. He paid for the rooms and left to get Lucas and their things. "Hey, we're all set." Luke just grabbed his bag and followed his half-brother up a flight of stairs where he was handed a key. "They only had singles, so I got us two rooms. You alright with that?"

All that came from him was a small, "Okay," but it was something and Nathan couldn't help but comment.

"It speaks!" He laughed at his own lame joke for a split second before shutting up. "Night, Lucas."

"Night," he said as he unlocked his room and left Nate in the hall alone.

"Hmm, well at least he's talking again," the young man commented too himself as he unlocked his own door. After closing the door behind him, the fatigue and pressure of the whole day, from racing to catch his brother from making the most horrible mistake in his life too giving support where support is needed, crashed down on him and he just barely made it too the bed before collapsing in to restless sleep.

What seemed like only a matter of minutes later, a knock came to his door. The basketball star was perfectly fine with ignoring the knocking, that was until a voice joined in with the constant banging. "Nathan. Nathan, please let me in!" Lucas' voice carried through the wood door softly; he sounded so pathetic and weak. Nathan didn't like this, decided to do something about it; He ran from his place, sprawled out diagonally on the bed, to relieve his brother of such weakness. He opened the door to sad eyes, the tears just beginning to leak over onto his flawless face. "I- I'm sorry for.. For-- Well, I'm sorry for just being a pain in the ass emo kid," he laughed with no humor, "I just didn't need to know about anymore dea---"

He was cut off by an unexpected bear hug, delivered by Nathan. "Do _not_ apologize. It's not your fault." Lucas didn't have anymore reason to be quiet about his tears as he broke into loud sobs. His knees buckled slightly, which only gave Nate a reason to hold on tighter.

Soon enough, the sobbing came too a minimum and he regained feeling in his legs. As he pulled away, he sniffled. "Uh. Thanks, Nate."

Nathan smiled, "Not a problem bro." It was hard to explain, but that embarrassed blush that had crept its way across Lucas' face made it was nearly impossible to hold himself back from wrapping his arms around the other man again.

"Uh. I, um, appreciate you taking me into consideration and getting separate rooms but, uh, do you mind if I... stay here with you?" Lucas seemed so shy; it was strange.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Of course," the brunette moved aside for the other boy to come in. Nothing more was to be said as the two men took a spot on the large bed. Nathan rolled around forever trying to fall asleep. _"My God! I was so freaking tired like ten minutes ago and now all of a sudden I'm wide awake. This is bull!" _

Nathan blew out a mighty sigh before turning over once more. He realized he was facing the inside of the bed and opened his eyes, interested in whether Lucas was asleep yet. What he saw seemed surprisingly familiar. It felt as if he'd been here not so long ago; laying beside the blond and looking him over, almost studying him. _"Damn. Talk about deja vu." _And than it hit him. He had experienced this not too long ago. Well, it hadn't been quite HERE exactly, but so close. In the hotel room back in LA he'd tried to reassure himself by thinking of Haley beside him in the bed, and as he slept the image laying with him changed into a short haired blond. "Oh my god!" Nathan said out loud.

The blond groaned lightly, "What is it?"

"No-nothing!" The basketball star said. _"It was Luke!? I swear I thought it'd been Peyton or something! What the hell was that about? Why would I be laying with my freaking brother? Well, than again; I am laying with him now. Wait, hadn't he been unclothed? Shit! What is wrong with you, Nathan! This is so messed up..." _The mental distress continued without falter.

Lucas sighed. "Man, I can hear you thinking from over here!"

"Shit. For real!?" Nathan said stupidly. Of course he couldn't hear his thoughts; he was just paranoid now.

But the words that had gone without check, obviously worried the blond as he opened his eyes with concern shining through. "Are you okay, Nate?"

_"Wow. His eyes. Have they always been so purely blue? I swear, I could just melt into them...." _Without warning, Nathan was pushing his dry lips against the others. They're lips fit together perfectly, it almost made him wonder if they fit anywhere else, but that's the all Nathan could consider until Luke pulled away in a shocked rush. Before the blond could start yelling, Nathan spoke, "I'm sorry! I... I don't know what just happened but-- just forget about it. O--" He couldn't even finish the apology when Lucas laid his lips over his again. This kiss was more exact and longer. The brunette realized he'd been right when he pushed closer into his half-brother. _"Oh god." _This was his half-brother. The smart guy. His ex-wife/girlfriends best friend. They were blood related! With these thoughts flowing in his mind, he pulled away. He spoke breathless from the make-out, "We can't... can't do this, Luke. Wha-what about Haley? Peyton and Brooke? This is freaking _incest_! Do you understand that?"

Lucas put his finger to the other's mouth and said softly, "Shut up," he laid another small kiss on his lips, "And just to get it straight, you started this," he finished before leaning in close for a deeper kiss, this time pulling himself up to straddle Nathan.

"Woo, fiesty," the basketball star commented with a nervous smile on his face.

The young writer just rolled his eyes, "Now that's the Nathan Scott I know," than thrust his tongue down the other's throat, not letting him speak again for a little while. **(AN: Warning: switching to M rating!) **Lucas left his lips at that point and moved on too riskier area's of the body. He ran his hands over Nathan's already naked chest, giving separate attention to each nipple. Nathan moaned at every bite and touch. Lucas slowly worked his way down, licking every inch of his body he came across. The blond jumped over the dark curls and went straight for the prize, but paused. "I have no idea what I'm doing here."

Nathan bucked at the breath that hit his cock. "Oh god," he moaned slightly before answering the man above him, "It's okay. You're doing fine."

Luke chuckled lightly, "Thank you," than licked the head temptingly. He heard Nathan scream for more, so had to oblige. He swallowed him whole and couldn't help but gag slightly as the head hit the back of his throat. He backed off quickly, "Well there goes my award for best first timer."

Nathan shook his head, "No, you're still in the running."

The blond smiled and went back to his job. He swallowed Nathan's member again, this time very conscience of his size. Lucas began bobbing his head up and down at a slow and steady pace, making sure the brunette kept begging for more. For some reason the moan's and groan's of both delight and irritation made him smile over the huge dick in his mouth. Sooner or later he was going to need some attention as well, but that could wait as he realized how close the other was to his climax. "Ah, Lucas. Lucas. God, Luke, I- I love you." The aspiring writer pulled away at this, "Oh god, please don't stop," he moaned in distress so he returned to the nearly finished job. Soon enough Nathan was exploding his seed into Luke's mouth and somehow he managed to swallow all of it. "Wow," Nathan commented breathless.

Luke smiled, "You're kind of bitter, but not bad."

"Well... Thank you." Nate smiled back before closing his eyes in exhaustion. He easily could've fallen asleep right then and there, until Lucas cleared his throat in an attempt to get his attention. Nate peeked with one eye, "Yes?"

The blond seemed to be somewhat pouting, "Well, I just thought it was a bit rude for you to fall asleep without returning the favor to me in some way or another." He kneeled on the bed, his hands on his hips.

Nate sighed and motioned for Lucas to lie next to him, "I'm really tired, but I suppose I can supple I nice hand job. That alright?" The young man next to him just nodded with anticipation. This was enough, at least for now. But what he really wanted was to talk about what Nathan had said. _"I love you_." Those three simple words just kept running through his mind, and he didn't know whether to take it seriously or if it was just a 'heat of the moment' type of thing. Oh well, that could always wait till tomorrow. Right now he was way too tired. "Ahhh, Nathan!"

* * *

so there's chapter 4 (finally) yes I know I'm the slowest writer ever lol. thanks for the patience! 33

-- Peyton T.


End file.
